<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fours Eyes Are Really Calming by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584950">Fours Eyes Are Really Calming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal'>linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Babes [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kind of rushed, Panic Attacks, gotta remember that, oh!, part 2 of sunshine, too busy thinking of a title lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind spends too much time thinking and the others decide to talk to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Babes [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fours Eyes Are Really Calming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii know this is kinda rushed but it's fine right?????????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wind blinked blankly as he watched Wild stir. It’s been two weeks since the incident happened and still, it felt like yesterday. He ignored the worried glance from Hyrule and Legend. He knew he should just </span>
  <em>
    <span>grow up</span>
  </em>
  <span> and forget about it, but he simply couldn’t. It was eating him alive, yet he couldn’t talk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He can still feel the hands around his neck, and Wind tilted his head, rubbing the spot softly. He just couldn’t understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about it; he hated himself for it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realize he was crying until the worried face of Four fills his vision. Four’s heterochromia eyes- which his left eye was half red and half blue, then his right eye was a half green and half purple </span>
  <span>colour</span>
  <span>- always struck him as odd, as Wind himself has hazel eyes which shift from blue to a dark brown, which was odd in itself. Wind never questioned it though, as it was something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>just was</span>
  </em>
  <span> and didn’t need an explanation.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fours eyes calmed him down gradually. His swirling irises hypnotized him somewhat, and he felt himself stare into the lulling gaze of the smaller.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started to hear again, “.... Sailor, you okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind nodded absentmindedly. Time walked over, Twilight following. They both sit down beside Wind. Wild continued to stir the food in the pot, but he was looking over to them. Warriors, along with Legend and Hyrule, sat down to his left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking about it now?” Legend said, while not unkindly, not exactly in the nicest tone of voice. Twilight glared over at the Veteran. Legend shrugged and crossed his arms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind looked at all of them warily. They all sat far away but still close at the same time. Time spoke up, finally.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel,” His voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone looked shocked it was him who spoke up. Sky walked over and spoke up next.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It... wasn’t that bad, for me, but I know how you feel too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors froze slightly and took a deep breath, “I do too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind looked up at him and tightened his lips together, but the silent question was there.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time decided to speak up first. “It was my second adventure and I met this mask </span>
  <span>salesman</span>
  <span>. He was too happy to be innocent. Come to find out he was stalking me in the woods. He gave me a song to help me along, gave me masks but...” He paused, “I just didn’t know what he did was bad until I grew up.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind sniffled quietly, curling up. Sky went and touched the gem on his collar, turning a little pale.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Twilight said gently. Sky nodded and just smiled at Wind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just... You’re not alone, okay?” Sky spoke softly. Wind sniffled, nodding after a second, and looked at Warriors.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors smiled at him, “Mine wasn’t that bad either, she was just...  creepy with me. She had pictures of me everywhere and she was just very uncomfortable to be around. Her name was Cia, and I’m... glad to say she’s changed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind sniffled as he curled into himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really not alone,” Legend gently spoke, “We need you, okay? You’re important, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bambino</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind relaxed </span>
  <span>considerably;</span>
  <span> the </span>
  <span>familiarity</span>
  <span> of the nickname ran through him. No bad memories or feelings came through him, and lifted him to smile at Legend. While the smile was small, it was </span>
  <span>noticeable</span>
  <span> enough for Legend to gently smile back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>